Taking Over Me
by Kitsune Jagan
Summary: Sequel to Cant Get You Out Of My Head (Must Read first, its by me) Remy keeps his promise to Rogue and their off to the Sugar Bowl! But Rogue refuses to tell anyone that her powers have been acting up. Will this lead to bigger trouble than she thought?
1. Chapter One

OK, i'm SOOOOOO sorry about not putting this up! I know I promised it by the begining of Febuary, but... oh I did have some crappy excuess but it doesnt matter. here it is... after some thanks to all of you who reviewed CGYOOMH!  
  
Anyway, This is the SEQUEL (YAY!) To Cant Get You Out Of My Head. If you haven't read that, then please do ( and review!) If you don't read it, you really woln't get this... Anyway... yea...  
  
Krys Xanthina: Thank you so much! Yea, I am finished with CGYOOMH, but good news SEQUEL! Thank you for the Gambit/gold bunny and the Rogue one too! I've put them up in the corner of my screen and whenever I start writing about Rogue and Remy, the Remy bunny grabs the Rouge bunnie's ass and then Roguebunny slaps Remybunny, walks away, Remy bunny chases Roguebunny and they make up! @.@ Yea, sorry I forgot to take my pills today... lol just kidding! Anyway thanks for reviewing and the bunnies!  
  
cookies-n-cream08 : Thank you for the cookie! Here's your sequel!  
  
Ishandahalf: Thank you so much, thanks for the gold stars lol! I just have one question for you, what do you do for a living? Because, it seems like your always online reviewing people, whenever authors answer reviews, I almost ALWAYS see your name ( if its a ROMY or anything good) so you must do something near the computer or something... just wondering... Thanks again.   
  
Oinge: Well I'm glad you liked it. Sorry 'bout the spelling thing, but hey... a few days ago my friend noticed that I spelled my name wrong on my paper . He won't let me forget about it either...   
  
Anyway here it is! *drum roll* Taking Over Me!  
  
... maybe I should make you wait another month or so * gets rotten fruit and vegetable thrown at me* ok ok! Jk jk!  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"Oh, Cherie!" Remy called, looking in the kitchen. She wasn't their.   
  
"You, like, might wanna try the rec room." Kitty suggested, sipping her diet coke.  
  
Remy winked at her, "Thanks petite."   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes as Remy walked towards the rec-room in search of his southern belle.   
  
@#@#@#  
  
Rouge wandered into the rec-room, hoping to find some piece and quiet. Only Jamie was in their, watching T.V. Rogue noticed that he seemed un-happy about something, so went over. "What's wrong Sugah?" she asked, sitting down next to Jamie.   
  
  
  
"Nuthin'" he huffed, in a tone that clearly suggested the opposite.  
  
"Oh, so yah always watch 'The Wiggles' on a saturday afternoon?" Rogue asked skeptically. Jamie blushed and quickly changed the channel.   
  
"Fine, the other kids are going on a cool trip in the wilderness over Christmas vacation, but I cant go!" He pouted.  
  
"An' wah not?" Rogue asked.  
  
Jamie punched himself. A multiple fell out, just as he said, "They say it's to rough and that they don't want seven Jamie's to feed." he said.  
  
"Hello everyone... And now, my poems! Ahem!" Jamie's multiple ( apparently his poetic side) said. He looked at Rogue, " Your cheeks are as read as a cherry that's... dead? Um... Your eyes are as green as a... ice-making machine? No! Um-" Jamie quickly absorbed his copy back in.  
  
"Jamie! Ah never knew yah had a poetic side!" She smirked.   
  
Jamie frowned, "That's because I don't..."  
  
@#@#@#  
  
"Cherie, Cherie! Look at what Remy got!" Remy walked in, fanning his face with some papers in his hand.   
  
"Yah finally got some good-smellin' cologne?" Rogue asked. Not that she didn't like the cologne he already had, quite the contrary actually. But she would never tell him that.   
  
"No."  
  
"Yah finally decided to leave and go back home?"  
  
"Partially. Remy's goin' back to N'arlins, but y'commin' wit' 'im!" he said.   
  
"Oh, is that a fact?" She asked, rolling her eyes so that only Jamie could see. The boy giggled quietly.  
  
"IT is. Remy got tickets to de Sugar Bowl in N'arlins!" he said proudly.   
  
"Well, please tell Remy congratulations." Rogue said curtly.  
  
Remy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Y'takin' de best t'ing Rem- I've got t'give de filles? Talkin' in my' t'ird person?"  
  
"If that was the 'best t'ing' yah got to impress tha 'filles' then it's a wonder yah had so many."  
  
Remy smirked at Jamie, "She loves me." he said, quite sure of himself.  
  
"Yea, almost as much as she loves Freddy." Jamie smiled back. Remy gaped at the little boy and Rogue laughed.  
  
Hey, Rems, yah think you could get an extra ticket for the games? Rogue asked telepathically. Ever since Remy had left her mind, after being totally absorbed by Rogue a few weeks ago, they had been able to communicate telepathically. With some tests that the Professor had them take, they found out that they could stay in contact longer if they could see each other, but when they couldn't the had a much shorter range.   
  
Rogue found this very helpful while getting over the fact that she no longer had Remy in her mind. Remy, in turn, found it extremely amusing to send her funny comments during dinner, and having her crack up randomly, causing everyone to stare at her.   
  
I'course Cherie, your Swamp Rat can git anyt'in' . he told her. Why? Who y'wanna bring, and if its that I-have-my-panties-up-my-ass-Summers then y'can forget it.   
  
Thanks, and it's not Scott. Rogue assured him. " Hey Jamie, how would yah lahke t' come to tha Sugah bowl with us?" Rogue asked.  
  
Remy nearly fell over, "The twerp?!" he asked, appalled.   
  
"With Card-boy? Well, you'll be their so, okay!" H said. "Oh, Rogue, I got you something!" Jamie chirped happily, skipping back to his seat. He picked up a purple rose and handed it to Rouge.   
  
"I though you'd like it." he smiled. Rogue took it carefully and smiled softly. She then proceeded to pull Jamie into a hug.   
  
" 'I t'ought y'd like it.' " Remy mocked in a high-pitched tone.   
  
"Your voice changed! You're finally hitting puberty, congratulations!" Jamie said.  
  
"Cherie, why does -he- have to come, little twerp!" Remy whined.  
  
"Because, since he cant go with the older kids, he's coming with us." Rogue said.   
  
"Stupid High-school dropout." (A/N: There is a reason why Jamie's being a little meaner then usual) Jamie retorted.  
  
"At least I've -been- to high school, besides, I'm completing it after Christmas break." Remy said.   
  
"Ya'll sound lahke a bunch of two year olds!" Rogue said.  
  
"He started it!" Jamie cried, pointing his finger at Remy, whom promptly stuck his tongue out at the little multiplier.  
  
"Remy!" Rogue said. Its lahke takin care of a bunch of baby's!   
  
Remy heard dat.   
  
Rogue pulled Jamie into a consoling hug. Jamie's face was pressed between Rogue's breasts. He smirked and winked at Remy when Rogue wasn't looking. Remy glared daggers at him.   
  
"Rogue, Roguie, Cherie, do we -have- to bring -him- along?!" Remy complained.  
  
"Yes, Remy, okay!? Now go get him a plane ticket!" Rogue said, on her last nerve.  
  
Remy sighed and gave in, deciding it would be better for his healt. He walked off muttering about 'stupid little twirps' and mocking Jamie.   
  
Jamie rushed off happily to start packing. Rogue sighed happily, peace and quiet at last/ She laid down on the couch, rose in hand, and closed her eyes...  
  
"TODD! EWWW! YOU GOT SLIME ALL OVER MY FUR!" A shrill scream cried. A blue furry object darted into the rec room. He was soon followed by a smelly green one.   
  
Rogue growled, "Is their no where anyone can be alone in this stupid place?!" She cried. She got up and stormed off to find Remy.  
  
"What's her problem, yo?" Todd asked, their previous argument momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Provivly just PMS." Kurt assured.  
  
"Oh...What's PMS?"  
  
@#@#@#  
  
Rogue ran into Remy while turning the corner. "I got de ticket Cherie. Y'ok?" he asked.  
  
"Ah'm fahne. Yah do know that to go on this trip we need to ask tha professor for permission, right?"  
  
"Merde. I can already predict de answer t'dis one!" The pair started walking to the Professor's office. They ran into Jamie along the way, much to Remy's dislike. Jamie joined them to get permission himself, also much to Remy's dislike.   
  
They stepped up to the office door, but before Remy could knock a voice said, "come in." They entered the nicely furnished room and sat down in the chairs provided.  
  
"I have been expecting you. What do you need?' The professor asked politely.  
  
"Well, Rem-I, promised Ch- Rogue that i'd tak 'er to de Sugar bowl dis year over Christmas break. IF dat's ok wit you. Oh, and we be takin' de little brat off y'hands too." Remy explained.   
  
"And you expect me to let three teenagers go to New Orleans alone, with out an adult?" He asked emotionlessly.  
  
"Mah earnings only work for six hours. Not much can happen in six hours." Rogue pointed out.   
  
Only takes one o'two to have lots o'fun. Remy thought. He then remembered that not only was he in the room with a telepathy, but that Rogue could hear everything that he projected.   
  
Rogue glared at him.  
  
"Remy you dirty minded freak!" Jean called from upstairs.  
  
S'not like y' don do it weekly wit shades boy. he thought back.  
  
Professor Xavier shook his head and was about to answer when Hank stormed in. "Professor, its the terrible threesome!"  
  
"Dear Lord have mercy, what have they done now?" Xavier asked, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"The gazebo outside is no longer there, all that remains is a pile of ash thanks to Pyro. The priceless Chandelier in the dining room came crashing down, much thanks to Kurt after he decided to areal flips on it. And the entire kitchen is shining with, not Fantastic, but a thick coat of Ice, no thanks to Bobby." Hank said, with each report, Xavier could practically feel the money falling from his account.   
  
"Wait... the chandelier, MY GREAT GRANDMOTHER'S CHANDELIER!?!" He asked, getting angry. He quickly turned to Rogue and Remy. "OK, you can go!" He said hurriedly. The three teens left in a hurry, not wanting to know what was going to happen to the three  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
I know, shorter then usual, oh well. It's late and i'm tired. Oyasume (goodnight) Review please. Oh, and I put John, Bobby and Kurt together as trouble makers cuz I've seen it done before. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hiya everyone! I"m so glad you like it! Here's the long awaited chapter two... but first, a word to my sponsor's!  
  
Star-Of-Chaos - First of all, love ur name lol! Yea Jamie does have it bad for Rogue, and I do have surprises in store for u guys, but Mystique is not one of them... for now... No, Jamie's just going through the glorious ( *cough*not*cough*) change known as puberty lol.  
  
Chloe - Lol thank you! I know that this isn't exactly fast but... sorry lol! And good romy fics.... well, I normally read depressing drama/angst fics, lol. But if ur into that stuff then i'd defiantly say the Dismal Angel series by AngelExposed, its long, but worth it, and make sure to have a box of tissues nearby. I also like Somewhere I belong, forgot who its by tho lol, and Southern Belle, by Ace of Hearts, but that's OC.   
  
Roguewannabe29 - Lol, thanks! Alone time... hmm.... don't worry, not this chapter but the next they'll have a little time alone, lol. Tho I do feel a bit bad for Remy myself... but only a bit, ;-) Jamie will soon learn that true love cannot be stopped by a 13 year old... eventually lol.   
  
ASGT - I'm glad u like it, Yea Jamie is being slightly perverted lol... LOTR reference... it's tired and I cant exactly find it, point it out to me again please lol.   
  
Aro - I should not be talking to you because you haven't updated TEAM in the longest time! You really need to update that! PLEASE lol. Anyway sorry bout the bad spelling mistakes, I'll try and do better this time. Unfortunately I type these up before going to bed, and that's when my already horrible spelling ability is at its worst lol.   
  
Xmengirlzrule - I'm glad you think Jamie's cuter that way lol, he does get a bit meaner, and he and Remy both act a lot more immature ( actually its just Remy that acts immature, because Jamie acts his age ;-) )  
  
enchantedlight - Thanks, well sorry I didn't get it up that fast but here it is!  
  
Chronicles Bailey - Yea, poor professor, tee hee lol. Yea, Remy is hot, so we definantly forgive him ;-)  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
The door to Professors office opened with a loud 'BANG' "Logan, what brings you here?" he asked, he was looking at his computer screen trying to find a way to fix his great grandmother's chandelier, replace the gazebo outside, find out how to melt an entire kitchen without distroying it, and be able to pay for the bills... it was not looking to good.  
  
  
  
"You know damn well what 'brings me here'! What in the world possessed you to let -them- go to New Orleans by themselves?" Logan asked, outraged.  
  
Professor tried to keep calm, "Rogue and remy? Don't worry, Jamie is going with them. Besides, we have a more pressing sittuation to deal with."  
  
  
  
"Great, now I also have to worry about Gumbo hurtin' the Twirp. What could be more pressing than that?"  
  
"Rogue woulnd't let him. Kurt, Bobby and John have had another one of their 'incedents'..."  
  
"He is a trained theft, he -could- make it look like an accident- Wait. Did you say the terrible threesome?" Logan asked. Professor nodded his head sadly. "What did they do this time?"  
  
"Burned down the gazebo, froze the entire kitchen, and broke my great grandmother's chandelier." The professor looked close to tears.  
  
"Froze the kitchen?"  
  
"THEY BROKE MY GREAT GRANDMOTHER'S CHANDELIER!" The professor cried. He buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Er... It's ok Chuck... It'll be ok..." He said uneasily, "You want me to go get them." The professor gathered himself up and nodded. Logan left.  
  
@*@*@*  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock at professor's door. "Come in." He said, his voice a little angrier than usual. The three boys stepped in tentatively.   
  
"Um, professor?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Please sit down. Now, explain to me what possessed you to do those things? Bobby, freezing the -entire- kitchen?" The professor asked, folding his hands in his lap, knowing this would take a while.  
  
"Well, the freezer was at its highest level, but it just wasn't cold enough! Besides, its hilarious to watch people getting a cold butt while eating." Bobby explained as if it were a no brainer. The professor raised an eyebrow, but turned his attention to Kurt.  
  
"My great grandmother's chandelier, why in the heavens were you doing acrobatic flips in the air?"  
  
"Vell, see, ze other chandeliers just don't have as many places to grab, so I had to use zis one! I deedent know it vould crack like zat!" he said.  
  
"And John, why did you burn the gazebo?"  
  
"Well, I knew that everyone would yell at me if I burned the house down, and besides, I like fire. It's pretty." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The professor sighed.  
  
@*@*@*  
  
Later that day the three teens climbed into the van. Remy wanted to take his motorcycle, but with Jamie and all the luggage Rogue packed, it would have been impossible. Their was a total of seven bags between them. Each had a toiletries bag, and a bag of clothes. Rogue brought two. So they were taking the X-van instead.   
  
Logan was talking to Rogue and Jamie about the trip while Remy was packing up the car. He opened Rouge's suitcase. "And here's my cell number... You call me if -anything- goes wrong. Gumbo tries something, Jamie gets sick, Gumbo tries something, Gumbo starts a fight, Gumbo tries anything, Gumbo gets drunk..."  
  
"Ah get it Logan. Don't worry 'bout meh."   
  
"... Well, alright Stripes... Short-stuff, be careful." Logan said, just as Remy pulled out a black thong from Rogue's bag.   
  
"Remy like dese Cherie! Y's'ould wear dem more oftin." Rogue blushed.  
  
"Gee, how did Kitty's undahwear get into mah bag?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Sure, Cherie."Remy said as he put them back. They all piled into the car. Rouge drove, Jamie called shot guy, and Remy sat dejectedly in the back.   
  
@*@*@*  
  
It was an hours drive to the New York airport. The tree fought over the radio. Jamie wanted his pop/rap, Rogue wanted some Black Sabbath, Evanescence, or at -least- some good rock, and Remy wanted some french sappy love songs.   
  
Jamie searched the stations until he found done with a song he knew. It was the musical station, the one where they played songs from movies and musicals. "Look at this stuff, treasures untold. How many treasures can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here, you think, she's got everything!" they heard come out of the sound system.  
  
"Nooo! Not songs from de Disney movies! AHHH!" Remy yelled.   
  
"What's wrong yah wuss?" She asked testily.   
  
"Yea, I like the little mermaid!" Jamie said.  
  
"De stupid songs from Disney movies drive Remy crazy!"   
  
"Well, then ya can tell Remy to stop listenin' and grow up!" Rogue scowled.   
  
"Yea!" Jamie smirekd, turning the volume higher as the Sleeping Beauty theme song came on. "I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream" Remy groaned.   
  
Least its not de Lion King. Remy can't stand de Lion King. he thought. Just then Rogue decided to start humming the tune of 'Oh I Just Cant Wait to be King.'   
  
"Cherie..." Remy growled in warning.   
  
@*@*@*  
  
Twenty Disney and musical songs later, they pulled up to the Airport. They put most of their luggage under the plane, except for Jamie, who had a small backpack for his toys.   
  
They got to their terminal fairly easy. "So, where are we sitting?" Jamie asked, curiously.   
  
"Row 3, A,B, and C." Remy said, looking at their tickets.   
  
"I call window!" Jamie cried.  
  
"Den I call isle!" Remy countered.   
  
"Nooo, don't let the -girl- choose first." Rogue muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Dis is de 21st century Cherie. Besides, y'know y'wanted t'sit b'tween y'two favorite boys." Remy winked at her. Rogue just roled her eyes and waited patiently for lift off.  
  
@*@*@*  
  
"Remy t'inks 'e's gonna be sick." he said as the plane lifted off.   
  
"Woo-hoo!" Jamie yelled as a can rolled down the isle due to the sharp slant of the plane.   
  
A few minutes later the plane straightened out. *Ladies and Gentlemen, we are flyinga t an elevation of 50,000 miles above ground at a speed of 600 miles per hour. WE should reach the New Orleans air port at about five o'clock.* The pilot said over the intercom. *We will be showing a movie. We were going to show the Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers, but due to the fact that there were many people who protested that Peter Jackson chopped it up to much, and that my co-pilot seemed to have mistaken it for his lunch, we have a back up! We will be, instead, watching the Disney classic, The Lion King.*  
  
"Oh goodie!" Jamie said.  
  
"Cant wait." Rogue added.  
  
"This definitely falls under the category of 'Cruel and Unusual Punishment'!" Remy said to the heavens.  
  
"Don't worry, Remy, when the world turns its back on yah, yah turn yah're back on tha world." Rogue said, quoting the Lion King.   
  
Remy put his arm around her shoulders, "Funny, Cherie, funny."  
  
Jamie and Rogue bought earphones with some of the money the Professor had given them. Jamie hummed all the tunes to the song while Remy sipped on a coke.   
  
He couldn't get a beer because the server was a guy, and he was underage Remy couldn't charm his way into this one, which amused Rogue.  
  
@*@*@*  
  
Halfway through the movie their lunch came. Their lunches were cheeseburgers, hamburgers, or veggie patties if you were a vegetarian. It included a small salad and a cookie. The tree all got cheeseburgers. 'IT looks like something Kitty would create." Rogue said.  
  
  
  
"I think mine just spoke to me." Jamie said.   
  
"And wat did it say?" Remy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Either, 'kill Remy' or 'I love Rogue'..."  
  
The two continued watching the movie and Remy tried to go to sleep. Suddenly thier was a loud squishing noise as something wet hit Remy's stomach. Remy opened his eyes to find a salad sitting on his lap.  
  
He growled and put the salad on his tray. It wasn't his salad, so Remy casually looked around to find someone missing a salad. There, Jamie. He glared at the young mutant. "Jamie, seems y' mistook my lap for de trash can mon ami." Remy said.   
  
"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about." Jamie replied simply.   
  
"Y're a bad liar. Y'dont have any more salad." Remy pointed out.  
  
"I ate it all." Jamie shrugged.  
  
"What are ya'll arguin about?" Rogue asked, taking off her headphones.   
  
"Remy's accusing me of throwin' a salad in his lap!" Jamie whiniked.   
  
"All de evidence points t'ya!" Remy retorted.   
  
"I ate my salad, it's not evidence, it's my lunch!" Remy rolled his eyes   
  
"Ah'm not even gonna get into this one." She said, replacing her earphones.  
  
Soon their was food flying in front of her face. She yanked off her earphones. "What the hell are you two doing?!" she yelled.  
  
"He started it!" They both yelled, pointing to eachother.  
  
"No I didn't!" they said together.  
  
"Stop it and watch the movie." Rogue growled, starting to pitying Logan.  
  
@*@*@*  
  
The rest of the plane ride went rather well, not including the part where Rogue had to slap Remy for pinching her butt...  
  
They got off the cramped plane in a much better mood than when they had boarded. "I'm hungry." Jamie said as they walked to the place where they needed to get their luggage.   
  
"Well, after we get our luggage, we'll go to the hotel, get our room, then we'll go to eat some good ol' Southern food." Remy said. Rogue smiled.  
  
"What kinda southern food?" She asked.  
  
"Barbeque stuff. Food y'cant find up north." Remy said.  
  
"Yea, damn Yankee's wouldn't know good barbeque if they tripped on it. But why arn't we havin' some good Cajun Gumbo?  
  
Rogue asked.  
  
"We'll have dat tomorrow night." Remy said, putting his arm around Rogue's waist.  
  
"Yah've got it all figured out, don't ya?" Rogue laughed.  
  
"O'course Cherie."  
  
@*@*@*  
  
They got thier luggage and a cab to their hotel. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" T eh man at the front desk asked.  
  
"Yes, I"m Scott Summers. I believe I booked a room for a few nights..." Remy said.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Summers. You booked a room with two queen beds... OH... I'm sorry." he said.  
  
"W'ats wrong?" Remy asked, worried.  
  
"Well, all the rooms with two bets are booked. The best we can do for you is get one large king-sized bed."  
  
"WAT!?" Remy yelled.   
  
Rogue started comming over. "What's wrong, sugah?" she asked.  
  
"Mrs. Summers? I am sorry, but their is only a room with one King bed." the consierge said.  
  
Mrs. Summers? Rogue thought at Remy  
  
Remy'll explain later. Just play along Cherie. Remy thought back.  
  
"Well, we'll live." Rogue said. The guy nodded, and took the credit card Remy handed to him, which Rogue noticed, was Scott's credit card. Remy got the keys and the three teens walked off.   
  
"Children these days are jumping into marriage so fast." The man shook his head.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed that! That took long enough to update, no? Sorry! I"ll do better, but this week i'm going to Washington DC for spring break, and my Birthday! Please Review! Thanks! Se ya'll soon! 


End file.
